


Wherever the Stars May Fall

by Bellexandra



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Crossover, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, High Fae, I had an idea and got excited, Loneliness, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-ACOWAR, Soulmates, The Night Court, Thedas, acomaf, acowar spoilers, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellexandra/pseuds/Bellexandra
Summary: What do you do with a past that haunts you at every turn?What do you do with a future that stretches endlessly before you?Cullen wants nothing more than to atone for his past mistakes, to free himself from the man he used to be. The Inquisition is his chance. But when a woman from the realms of the Fae shows up and offers her assistance, he is forced to question everything he thought he knew.Luna wanted to make something of herself, to feel like she was doing something productive with her immortal Fae life. What she didn't expect was to wind up in the Mortal Lands, caught up in the midst of a war. She didn't expect to become Inquisitor. And she certainly didn't expect someone like Commander Cullen Rutherford.This is their story.





	Wherever the Stars May Fall

He was dreaming. He knew it.

Because _she_ was here. Again.

His picture of her had started with pieces.

A beautiful hand with long, elegant fingers, moving through the air as though it were a paintbrush.

Those same fingers tying shiny silk ribbons around an ankle (her ankle, he figured), securing an equally shiny shoe to her foot.

A swath of auburn-gold hair, gleaming in the light of the moon.

A flash of glittering violet.

But no matter how often he dreamed of her, he never saw her face.

He felt words pass on the wind, lifting to his lips:

_Daughter of Night._

_Princess of the Stars._

He had no idea what they meant, but they seemed to suit her. The only thing he could truly feel was the loneliness that permeated each image that passed through his dreams.

It was the same loneliness that he felt every moment of every day.

Still in his dream, he reached for her. And as though she felt him watching her, she started to turn her head to look at him –

* * *

Cullen jolted awake.

The moonlight still shone through the window of his modest cabin in Haven, casting blue shadows in the room. It had been a few days since the Conclave, since that strange young man had fallen out of the Breach, and niw his inability to sleep more than a couple of hours at a time was relentless. He wasn’t tired; his dreams of that unreachable woman seemed to give him enough rest.

But Maker, who _was_ the Daughter of Night, the Princess of the Stars?

And why was she walking _his_ dreams?

\----------

Luna couldn’t sleep.

A fact that never ceased to amuse her when it occurred, since she did live in the _Night_ Court.

With a sigh, she threw off her covers and got out of bed, pulling on her favorite dressing gown. It was one of deep purple, hemmed with silver trim that caught the light of the moon. She unplaited her hair, letting it fall in auburn-gold waves all the way to the base of her spine, as she moved out onto her balcony to look over the city. _Her_ city.

The City of Starlight, it was fondly called.

She smiled to herself. In the deepest hours of the night, its nickname was well-deserved.

She had traveled to the other courts many times, but she had come to notice that the moon was bigger here than at the other courts. . . almost as though it knew where it was most welcome and shone brighter for those that loved it so much. The countless stars that dotted the blue-black tapestry of the sky seemed to echo that feeling.

She shifted her gaze down to the city itself, walking its familiar streets in her mind. She passed her aunt’s flower shop, the lively tavern where she had celebrated a few birthdays, the dance school where she had fallen in love with ballet and found a second home.

But for months now, she had been feeling a nagging sense of loneliness. There was _something_ out there, something that called to her. . .

Luna set her elbows on the balcony, her cheek resting against one of her hands.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her.

Could it have something to do with her dreams of late?

The colors in them had turned brighter than usual. There was more red, which unsettled her.

But what was most unusual was the gold.

Vines of gold seemed to reach for her, amber jewels dotting the gently-swirling tendrils.

She sensed fear and trepidation in their reach, but what unsettled her most was the sense of isolation and loneliness that grew from the golden vines.

Were they some kind of kindred spirit, reaching to her for comfort?

Or. . . were they there to comfort _her_?

Luna sighed, casting her gaze up to the night sky. She could usually find answers there – or at least some form of comfort.

After all, she _was_ the Daughter of Night, the Princess of the Stars.

But tonight, the stars were silent, leaving her alone with only her dreams of gold.


End file.
